


Bowled Over

by Litsetaure



Series: Magical Mishaps [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Idiots in Love, Innuendo, M/M, Summer of 1899, crack and fluff, ten-pin bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litsetaure/pseuds/Litsetaure
Summary: We know Albus loves ten-pin bowling from his Chocolate Frog card. But what happens when Gellert surprises him with ten-pin bowling...with a twist?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Magical Mishaps [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310312
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Bowled Over

“Have I mentioned recently that I hate Portkeys? Or, to be more specific, how much I hate your Portkeys?”

Gellert rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s dramatic antics. “Oh, I don’t know; they have a certain advantage to them.” He grinned at the sight of Albus’ perfectly round behind bouncing in front of him. “Besides, it wasn’t as if I landed us in the middle of a mud-filled pigsty, now was it?”

“That only happened once!” Albus turned around with a glare. “And, frankly, I am not sure landing on the bank of a bloody river is much of an improvement.”

Gellert shrugged. “At least the water’s clean. Not to mention no one actually saw us this time.” He smirked. “And you haven’t got an overly friendly sow trying to cuddle up to you and nudging and nuzzling at your -”

“Gellert!” Albus screeched, his face flushing bright red. “You promised, on our troth, that you would never bring that up again!” He turned on his heel and tried to storm off, but he must have caught his foot on a rock or a piece of plant life, because he stumbled and fell flat on his face in amongst the weeds. To add insult to injury, a long reed had wrapped itself tightly around his ankle and refused to budge, no matter how hard Albus tugged at it.

Gellert tried hard, he really did. He knew that Albus got embarrassed easily and hated any situation where he was made to appear as anything less than in complete control - in public at least; what went on in private was an entirely different matter. But when he saw his boyfriend petulantly kick at the water and then fall down flat on his backside, he couldn’t hold back any longer and exploded into laughter. He clapped his hands over his mouth to try and mute the snorts and giggles, but the sight before him was too much and when a bird swooped down and casually emptied its load all over Albus’ hair, the last thread of Gellert’s control snapped and he doubled over, laughing so hard his stomach ached.

“S-sorry,” he spluttered when Albus glared at him, “I couldn’t help it. You just look so...so...”

“Stupid?” Albus’ eyes narrowed as he scowled, his face almost as red as his hair. “Yes, I came to that conclusion quite easily on my own, thank you very much.”

“I wasn’t going to say that.” Gellert folded his arms, mock-affronted. “But now you mention it - ow!” He yelped as a sharp sting hit him on the side of his neck. “Now that was uncalled for. Honestly, first you turn me into a micro-dragon, vanishing my penis at the same time -”

“That’s not fair!” Albus growled. “You promised you would stop bringing that incident up, especially since it was an accident.” He folded his arms, his glare deepening into a thunderous glower. “Do you honestly think I took even the slightest pleasure in...mutilating you in such a way?”

“I certainly believe you enjoyed our celebrations when I got it back.” His laughter finally exhausted, Gellert flopped down on the bank next to Albus. “And I think mutilating is a bit harsh. I certainly never used that word.” He flicked his wand and dried them both off before casually cleaning the mess from Albus’ hair. “Better?”

“Better, yes.” Cautiously, Albus stood up. “No broken bones either. So that’s one thing to be grateful for, I suppose. Even if my dignity has now been -”

“Your dignity is just as intact as it always was.” Which, Gellert thought wryly to himself, was not very, especially when they were together. Not that he minded, of course; Albus’ fun and exuberant nature was one of the many reasons Gellert loved him so much. He felt blessed to be one of the lucky few who had the privilege of seeing such a side to him.

“Thanks, Gellert.” Albus rolled his eyes, but his mouth was twitching as though he was trying not to smile. “Now, are you going to tell me why you brought us here?”

“Nope.” Gellert drew the word out, letting the ‘p’ go with a loud pop. “But I am going to show you. Come with me.”

They left the stream and headed up towards a large empty field surrounded by trees. The grass had been cut so low that it almost looked like a shining green lake. A light summer breeze blew the smell of fresh cuttings in their direction, and Albus closed his eyes and breathed in the warm scent, an expression of utter bliss on his face.

“I have missed this so much,” he murmured, stretching out his arms and throwing his head back. “It feels so good to finally be outside again, and to just feel the sun on me.” He let out a long breath and twirled around in a circle. “Dance with me Gellert. Take a minute to feel what I feel and join with me. I cannot let you miss this chance. It’s too...incredible.”

Gellert stared at Albus, wondering if he had accidentally swallowed some bewitched stream water or if there was some sort of strange magic in the air that was causing him to act as though he had been cast into a bright delirium. Finding nothing remotely out of the ordinary, however, he shrugged and caught Albus’ hands, spinning him into his arms.

Immediately, he felt as though a bolt of electricity had coursed through him, awakening every nerve ending until he was almost gasping at the sensation. As though he were walking on air, he dipped and twirled Albus around the field, spinning him to their own rhythm, faster and faster, until they reached the middle of the field, whereupon he caught his boyfriend around the waist, picked him up and spun him around in mid-air. He laughed as Albus squealed in delight and shock, his bright hair dancing around his flushed face.

As he was lowered to the ground again, Albus wrapped his arms around Gellert’s neck and gazed up at him through half-closed eyes. “You felt it as well, didn’t you?” he breathed. “Wasn’t it exhilarating?”

“It certainly was.” Gellert grinned at him. “And it looks as though you’ve reacted in quite an intriguing way.” He pulled Albus closer and ground their hips together, his grin morphing into a smirk as Albus let out a little squeak, his eyes flickering and closing. “However, as much as I would love to throw you down and ravish you in the grass, I am afraid that will have to wait.” He kissed Albus’ pouting mouth and bopped him playfully on the nose. “Now, wait here and I will get everything set up.”

He stifled a laugh as Albus spluttered out a series of very creative - and frankly obscene - epithets, while storming off in the opposite direction. “Probably going to take matters into his own hands, so to speak.”

He rolled his eyes and silently resolved to remind Albus that it was perfectly fine for him to take care of himself in front of Gellert. Actually, he admitted to himself, it was more than fine with him. In fact, he could feel his trousers growing tighter the more he thought about it.

He shook his head - now was not the time to be entertaining such ideas, however pleasant they might be. After all, he had brought them both here for some fun and exercise, and that was what was going to happen, erotic fantasies be damned.

“After all, the best things come to those who wait,” he reasoned to himself. “And Albus is certain to be coming hard, sooner or later.”

“I think you’ll find that Albus already has come hard. And sooner than you would have expected.”

Gellert yelped and whirled around, his heart pounding, while Albus chortled gleefully. “Oh, don’t look so surprised, you knew perfectly well where I was - and what I was doing. Though, for what it’s worth, I would certainly appreciate a repeat performance after whatever it is that you have planned for us.”

“Oh, of that I have no doubt,” replied Gellert with a lascivious grin. “Anyway. I happen to have been informed by a very reliable source -”

“Meaning your aunt.”

“Hey, I have more than one reliable source for the pleasures and plagues of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, thank you very much.” Gellert flicked the tip of Albus’ pointed nose, causing him to yelp indignantly. “Now, as I was saying - I happen to know that you have quite a liking - not to mention a substantial talent - for a certain sport known as...bowling with ten skittles!” He stepped aside and threw out his arms, finally revealing his surprise. “So? How about it?”

Albus blinked. “Bowling with - oh.” He chuckled. “Ten-pin bowling, love. And yes, your aunt - sorry, your _source_ \- was indeed well-informed.” He kissed Gellert’s cheek. “Thank you very - hold on.” Bending down, he looked more closely at the balls and skittles, his brow furrowing. “Gellert, is that - I mean, did you...?”

“Oh, just a little bit of extra fun on my part,” said Gellert airily. “As uncomfortably nauseating as it was to have to replicate your brother’s image ten times, it was certainly worth it if it means I get to watch you knock him over with just my balls.”

“What makes you think only your balls are acceptable for such an honour?” Albus huffed. “I’m sure _my_ balls will be more than adequate for the task as well.”

“I have no doubt about that,” said Gellert. “Your balls are almost always admirable performers when left in my capable hands - as you well know.”

Albus flushed scarlet. “More than admirable, I would say. However, I strongly suggest that we put discussion of my genitals, as fascinating as they may be, to one side for now, otherwise we will end up entirely distracted again.”

“Oh, very well.” Gellert gave his wand a flick in the direction of the ten pins, which in turn began to sprout arms and legs and strut into position. They seemed to do it rather begrudgingly, however, Aberforth’s curmudgeonly face glowering up at them from each skittle. The final one even blew a long raspberry at them and made a very rude gesture as it stomped into place.

“I’ll middle finger you if you’re not careful,” muttered Gellert. “Charming boy, your brother is, Albus. So sweet-tempered and easy-going.”

“They’re skittles, Gellert.” Albus picked up one of the balls and slotted his fingers into the holes, blushing as Gellert’s mouth opened at the intrusion and his tongue slipped out and licked his lips. “Sweet Merlin, even when you’re charming bowling balls, you’re being crude.”

“Well, there wasn’t much choice,” replied Gellert. “Unless you wanted to stick your fingers in my eyes and up my nose.” He nodded as Albus pulled a disgusted face. “Yes, I didn’t think so.” He inspected his own ball, chuckling as Albus’ face beamed shyly back at him. “Hmm. Looks like my spellwork incorporated some hints of everyone’s personality into our game. I guess that means we will have to go harder with our balls to defeat the evil Aberforth.”

“Agreed,” said Albus. “But just promise me one thing. Don’t ever make reference to middle-fingering my brother again - my brain did not require the gift of that particular image.”

“Oh, don’t worry, the only Dumbledore I’ll be middle-fingering like that will be you,” said Gellert. “And possible other-fingering too.”

“I should certainly hope so.” Albus took two steps forwards, staring at the skittles, which glowered sulkily back at him and shouted out various uncomplimentary words - many of them accompanied by equally rude gestures.

“Well,” said Gellert, raising his eyebrows, “that is not very nice language, is it?”

“It certainly is not,” Albus agreed, his jaw tightening. “I think he needs to be punished.” And, before Gellert could reply, he had raced forth and let go of the ball with such force that it flew across the grass like a tracer bullet and plowed into the skittles, sending them flying in all directions. One even blew apart in mid-air, dropping pieces around them; one, with Aberforth’s sullen blue eyes, landed squarely at their feet and glared menacingly up at them.

“Well,” said Gellert once he could speak. “It appears that my balls were in agreement with you. That was very impressive.”

“It was rather, wasn’t it?” Albus gave him a grin that looked shocked, embarrassed and proud all at once. “Apparently, you were right about there being a part of you inside me.”

“Well, with how well we have come to know each other over the last weeks, I would be surprised if that was not the case.” Gellert smirked and laughed. “It also looks as though I have rubbed off on you in more ways than one.”

Albus groaned. “Why does it not surprise me that you brought your dick into this?”

“Play your cards right, and I will be bringing my dick into you later.” With a languid shrug, Gellert picked up a ball, slotted his fingers into Albus’ shyly grinning mouth and sent it flying towards the pins,. To his surprise, however, the ball did not strike the pins with anything close to the force with which it left his hand. On the contrary, it slowed down and knocked lightly against one of the pins, almost as if it were afraid of it.

“Well.” Gellert folded his arms and stared at the ball. “That was a rather...interesting confirmation of something that I have suspected for a long while now.” He shook his head at Albus’ confused expression. “Oh, don’t give me that look, it’s perfectly all right. Well,” he frowned, “actually, no it isn’t perfectly all right for you to be afraid of -”

“I’m not afraid of him,” Albus scoffed, but he couldn’t quite look Gellert in the eye.

“Right. Now, say that again without shuffling your feet and twitching and I might just believe you.”

Albus snorted. “No you won’t.”

“No, you’re absolutely right. I won’t.” Gellert sighed. “It isn’t right, you know. The way he treats you, I mean. I know he’s hurting and he’s worried about Ari, but he shouldn’t be taking it out on you all the time. It’s -”

“Can we please not do this now?” Albus interrupted, sounding exhausted. “I know how you feel about Aberforth - and, believe me, I understand why - but we’re supposed to be having fun. And I don’t consider my brother to be fun. Well, apart from when we’re knocking skittles that look like him over, I suppose.” He sniggered, but frowned when Gellert didn’t laugh. “What? My joke wasn’t that bad was it?”

Slowly, Gellert turned back around. “I...think I might have made something of a massive error in spellcasting.”

“Who, you?” Albus snorted with laughter. “The great Gellert Grindelwald actually admits to...” he trailed off when he looked behind Gellert and saw exactly what his boyfriend had been talking about. He worked his mouth a few times, then apparently decided that there were no words appropriate for this particular situation and instead grabbed Gellert’s hand and Apparated them straight back into Bathilda’s living room.

Gellert raised his eyebrows. “A slightly dramatic reaction to our predicament, don’t you think?”

“Dramatic?!” Albus’ voice came out as a high-pitched squeak. “Perhaps when you are about to be chased by sentient skittles wearing the very angry face of your brother, then you can decide what’s dramatic and what isn’t!” He sank back against the cushions and glared at Gellert. “What even was that spell, anyway? I’ve never heard of it before. And don’t tell me it was just a simple piece of Transfiguration.”

“But it was!” Gellert protested. “Just a simple bit of magic...with maybe an extra dose of intrigue - ow!” He rubbed his head where Albus had whacked him with a cushion. “Hey, that’s hardly fair, is it? It wasn’t as if I planned for us to get - hey, stop it! - attacked while playing ten-pin bowling!” He lunged for Albus, bunting the pillow onto the floor, and started tickling him anywhere and everywhere he could reach.

Albus let out a very undignified screech of indignation and tried to retaliate. But his legs and arms started flailing around and throwing them both off-balance. Eventually, one particularly sharp kick sent Gellert grabbing for the arm of the sofa as he tumbled onto the floor, laughing wildly.

Albus followed a moment later, landing flat on top of Gellert and gripping the collar of his shirt. “I...hate...you,” he panted, his jaw clenched and his curls falling messily over his face.

Gellert laughed as he brushed them away. “No, you don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> No, Albus, you really don’t hate him. ;)


End file.
